


Code: Lonely Hearts

by Rainah (RainahFiclets)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr Hates Everything, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Retail, bisexual john laurens, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/pseuds/Rainah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“No!” if anything, John looked even more panicked. “That’s not it at all. I’ve been having sex with him and his wife. For a few weeks now. And it’s great, they’re both great, but I don’t want to ruin things by getting them cards and talking about feelings. But if I don’t get them cards, will that ruin things by making them feel unloved? Do you even have cards for something like this?”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“We have cards for every occasion,” Aaron said, with far more confidence than he felt. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Code: Lonely Hearts

Valentine's’ day was officially Aaron Burr’s least favorite holiday. It was overwrought angst about relationships it was the height of shallow, filled with gifts and grand gestures. You could barely walk down the street without walking straight into a proposal or someone crying on a park bench because the object of their affection thought they were _really cool, but not like that._

To make matters worse, he worked at the only card shop in town. _Tender Moments Cards and Gifts_ had cards, stuffed animals, strange little statues without faces, and the most insufferable customer base Aaron had ever met. 

_It’s just till graduation,_ he told himself, informing a lady that no, they could not get her that card in purple. _Just till graduation._

“It’s for my husband. Of _six years_.”

“I would be happy to if I could, ma’am, but we cannot create custom cards in store. Maybe the internet will be more helpful?”

“Hmph. We’ll see what your manager has to say about that.”

He tried to suppress a sigh. “Ma’am, I am the manager. If there’s nothing else I can help you with, I hope you have a wonderful day.” He took only a little joy in the expression of rage that crossed her face before she stomped out of the store.

As he passed isle six he saw a man get down on one knee. “Rachel, please make me the happiest man-”

“Code Diamond on aisle six,” he hissed to Madison, standing at the counter. Madison, the one saving grace at this store.

The man didn’t disappoint. “Goddamn. Who proposes in a card store?”

“And yet, that’s our third one this week.” Burr leaned over to check the time on the register. Two hours till closing. “Is Thomas doing anything for the weekend?”

“Putting a sock on the door?” Madison grinned, slow and wicked.

Burr quickly held up a hand, “I don’t need any more details, thanks.”

“Well, I saw a guy in aisle three who looks a little lost,” Madison shrugged and went back to his phone. “Have at it boss, I’m going on break. Just don’t get proposed to while you’re out on the floor.”

There was indeed a man in aisle three: only slightly taller than Burr, his long hair pulled back to reveal a light dusting of freckles. He was looking at the card display with something that looked like alarm.

“They won’t bite you you know,” Aaron said before he could stop himself. The man startled. “I’m sorry, I meant _can I help you today sir?_ ”

“No thank you.” The words were quick, automatic. And then “Wait. Yes. I mean. I don’t know.”

Burr suppressed a sigh, keeping his pleasant smile on. _Great. Another therapy case._ He could do this. “Well, why don’t you explain what’s going on? You’re buying a card for-” he glanced over at the rack, then back at the stranger, “Your girlfriend?”

A shake of the head. “Your boyfriend?” Burr guessed, trying to pry something, anything out of the man. Instead he only seemed to be making him more anxious. “What’s your name?”

“John Laurens.”

“Hello John, I’m Aaron. What brings you in here today?”

“Well, there’s this guy… I’ve known him for years. And I’ve always- always want to-”

“To date him?” Aaron suggested.

“Yes. But he’s married.”

 _And there it is._ Just another man having an affair. He really should have known. “Well, if you look over here we have some cards that are more discreet. If you’re looking for something that won’t look suspicious to his wife at first glance-”

“No!” if anything, John looked even more panicked. “That’s not it at all. I’ve been having sex with him _and_ his wife. For a few weeks now. And it’s great, they’re both great, but I don’t want to ruin things by getting them cards and talking about feelings. But if I don’t get them cards, will that ruin things by making them feel unloved? Do you even have cards for something like this?”

“We have cards for every occasion,” Aaron said, with far more confidence than he felt. “Look, John, how do _you_ feel about them? That’s the important thing.”

John blinked. “I think... I love them. But what if-”

Aaron held up his hand for silence, scanning the array of cards and picking out two with a practiced ease. “And what do you want to tell them?”

“That I love them, I guess. That I’m really glad they’re in my life, even if we’re not- we’re not _dating_. That I’d like to be more, if they want, but I’m happy how things are.”

Aaron handed him the cards he’d selected. They said _To the man I love_ and _To the woman I love_ in classy red and black. They even matched, which he thought was a nice touch. _I should be getting a raise for this._ “You write the rest of it inside,” He offered, opening one to show the inside was blank. “It’s not too pushy, but it’s true.”

“I-” John looked at the cards for a long moment, then took a breath. “I’ll do it. Yeah. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Aaron waved him away. “It’s my job. I can ring you up if you’d like, I think my coworker went on a break.” 

Madison ambled back over fifteen minutes later, long after John had left with his cards. “What are you smiling about?”

“A code Lonely Hearts in aisle three.”

“Someone who wasn’t sure if their relationship merited a card? I hate those. How am I supposed to know if your coffee buddy wants to marry you?”

“Nah, better than that. You’ll never believe what this guy was buying-” and he launched into a brief description of John Laurens and his debacle.

Madison grinned. “That makes a lot of sense. And I feel a lot better about the woman who was in here yesterday. Bought a card for her husband _and_ one for her boyfriend. That guy may have a chance after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by a real story read on tumblr.
> 
> I wrote this instead of my WIPs oops. My tumblr is [here](thellamaduo.tumblr.com) let's talk about how great Elams is. So great. Happy polyamoury for everyone.


End file.
